Family
by akaeve
Summary: Written as a tag after Jackie Vance's death, Gibbs is asked to help Leon.


Acting Director Jerome Craig had called Gibbs to his office, Jerome knew it wasn't his office, but since he was now Acting Director rather than Deputy Director, it was his office.

"Agent Gibbs, I have a small favour…job, whatever you would care to call it. It is personal, not for me but for the person involved. I need you to look out for Director Vance, you having been there…..in his situation so to speak," Jerome asked quietly of Gibbs.

"With all due respect Sir, you know nothing of my situation at the time."

"Agent Gibbs," Craig began to stutter, "If it was I, and my wife had been killed, I would not mind a friend watching my back, so to speak. Not so much in the work place but just being therefore me."

Gibbs thought back to conversations he had had with Leon, the way the younger man wanted vengeance, wanted the truth…."Sir, Leon and I go back a long way, we don't or haven't always seen eye to eye…" Gibbs began to say.

"Gibbs, do you resent the Director? I mean he took over from Jenny Shepard, God bless her soul, but the big chair," as Jerome turned and pointed to the desk and the seat behind.

"No Sir I don't, we both get results…in our own ways. Mine is Military might and he's diplomatic….shows in our education."

"Officer, and enlisted man, university of life?"

"Could say that, but what is it you really want me to do?" Gibbs asked looking at Jerome.

"Watch him, be there for him I know he is holding back, and I know that when a volcano blows it can sometimes take the side of the mountain with it. Not asking you to block the blowout, just be there with the…."

"The GI cocktail?" Gibbs began to smile.

"Well I haven't heard of that one I was thinking more of Mylanta, but yes Agent Gibbs GI cocktail sounds good," Craig laughed.  
Gibbs walked from the Director's office he thought "Director's Office" it didn't matter who was in charge, it was still the office. He stopped at the top of the stair and looked over the railing, Leon was busy writing but listening…he was still the Boss.

-oOo-

Later that evening Gibbs was pottering in his domain….his space…any psychologist would say that, well Samantha did. Trauma needed space…..again she should know, she took off when Dearing got too close. Get an interest, find a hobby…..he had done, wood…the warmth, the feel, a living thing although dead. It could be whittled and shaped to anything.. He remembered the chess set he had made from ebony, did the recipient still play or was the set just collecting dust in a cupboard, what a waste of beauty, it needed to be touched caressed loved, as he heard a creak at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Leon. Wondered how long."

"Word in the 'pen is you're to watch my back," Leon replied.

"Jerome has a big mouth…..unsure of this actions…..needs nurtured…..loved…..respected….he has a heart of gold," Gibbs answered now looking up at Vance.

"Quite the C.V. Gibbs."

"Just saying, but is this a pit stop or can I be of assistance?"

"Gibbs…..did you get counselling?"

"They offered…." Gibbs began to say.

"But Gibbs being Gibbs, you refused," Leon continued.

"Do I look like I took?"

"No you didn't, you tried to work it through yourself," Vance replied looking at Gibbs.

"I had Mike," as Gibbs returned Leon's stare.

"Oh yeah Mike Franks…"

"Leon, who you got? You're the Director, who are you close to?"

"No-one," Vance now replied quietly looking down at the floor.

"Exactly Leon…..so I'm your Mike….you want to talk? Over coffee no drink," as Gibbs pointed to the stairs he watched as Vance turned and walked slowly up out the basement. Gibbs just looked at his Boss, the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wasn't mistaken Vance was beginning to stoop.

-oOo-

"So Gibbs what do I do?" as Leon accepted the mug from Gibbs.

"Leon, you have two lovely children, I lost my child, the last thing you want is to loose yours, either to social services or to Jackie's mom. Kayla needs a woman Leon, she isn't going to be your little girl for much longer, her life is changing, her body is changing, are you going to be able to cope with that? And Jared he needs a mothers love….sorry a woman's love, a gentleness, or he will end up like I was when I lost my mom. I hated dad, it was his fault she died….well that was what I thought. Dad couldn't cope he hadn't the background, the family life either. He did what he felt was best…for him, not me," Gibbs began to say.

"You're preaching," Leon smiled at Gibbs, "But I understand, I don't like what you are saying, but…."

"I'm telling the truth?" Jethro answered gently, "So I'm here if you want to talk, I'll be your punch bag," as Gibbs looked at Vance, "In more ways than one, you want a boxing bout?"

"Beat you hands down, you've had enough battering over the years, but may take you up on it sometime. Jethro what am I going to do? I had thought a live in Nanny, but don't want to appear a predator, a lonely old man, I don't want to make mistakes….I've seen too many in families over the years," Leon replied draining his coffee and beginning to stand.

"Leon I'm here if and when you need. I know Abby will love to help she already has the Nuns lined up for assistance…but right now religion isn't going to help is it. I mean, why is there a god when my wife died. Is there a reason Jackie died…..maybe Leon, maybe some good in the future but right now you want revenge. Ziva wants revenge, and she can't help you, she feels responsible. I know McGee would love to take Jared under his wing with the scouts, so you see Leon, we will help out. We are here for you….we are your family now," Gibbs concluded ad he saw Vance nod, turn and walk out the door.

The End


End file.
